Halo 12
by Final Knightmare
Summary: Crossover with Halo. A new officer gets assigned the Sparans team, and ONI spies lurk in the background. How will the spartans adjust to this new development? Will the Ranma chaos follow him to outer space? Go to my Profile for the progress of this story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Halo or Ranma ½.

Halo ½

Chapter 1: Mystery Officer

Written by: Final Knightmare

Cairo Station: B1 Observation Room

"His name is Lieutenant Ranma Saotome ONI Section three, he'll be joining your Spartans as an observer from now on." Hood informed Dr. Halsey as they stood by an empty hall way aboard Cairo Station.

"And what exactly will this Lieutenant be observing?" Halsey asked a little frustrated, this was not the first time some one else tried to intervene with her work.

"Even I don't know the details of Saotome's mission, what I do know is that some one high up in ONI thinks they can improve upon what you have done with your Spartans. Hell Saotome him self might not know the full extent of his mission as well, as far as we all know he is to observe the Spartans and write a report, after that who know what else ONI has up their sleeves." Halsey said nothing, thinking about this turn of events it could in fact mean that even this new Lieutenant knew nothing more than the next guy.

"What about his rank? They wont complain but my Spartans wont like it."

"As far I understand Lieutenant Saotome is there strictly as an observer and will most likely directly order them while on the battle field." Halsey nodded reluctantly, she may have a lot of pull with the top brass, but they were still in charge and when they wanted something they usually got it.

"Very well I'll go inform them of this, I'm not sure it's a good idea though." Admiral Hood nodded, and Halsey turned to leave. The meeting over no one really noticed the two men around the corner hearing everything said.

"Looks like the project is on schedule." the first one said.

"Yes but if it falls behind at any time we may have to go with plan B, and if that fails as well we might just have to force the project threw the hard way." the second one answered. There was a moment of silence.

"What of the two Spartans? Are they ready to begin the project?"

"They should administer the serum soon, they wont know right away, but just in case we slowed the effects down some to allow for more time before they notice anything." the second answered.

"And Saotome? How much does he know?" the first asked.

"He has his mission orders, he'll follow them through, we may have some problems if he figures out what is going on but I'm confidant the plan will go smoothly." The first man nodded and with that they walked away, no one ever realizing that they were there.

Cairo Station: Spartan's Quarters

The elevator doors opened to reveal Halsey. She stepped out and made her way hastily to the Spartan's room. The Master Chief took notice to her presence and stood quickly to salute.

"Ma' am is there something wrong?" he asked. The look on her face told him enough to know he might not like it. Dr. Halsey turned to him and struggled

to hide her expression.

"As a matter of fact there just might be." Will, Fred, Kelly, and Linda were now at attention. Looking unaffected by her announcement, the truth was that curiosity and concern was very much present.

Halsey decided to be straightforward with the Spartans and convey a confidence that was being over shadowed with annoyance.

"ONI section three is sending some one to join the team."

The Spartans shifted, not one liking the sound of that. "His name is Ranma Saotome, _Lieutenant_ Ranma Saotome, he will be joining your team as an observer for a classified project that ONI has going on."

Surprising it seemed anything at all bothered them. Superior beings that were more robotic than the AI Cortana chose that time to arrive; appearing over a holo station near the room.

"hmm Lieutenant Ranma Saotome? I'm having some trouble finding his CSV." Halsey cast an eye to the curious AI.

"Oh I thought you said ONI could keep nothing hidden from you?" she said, irritating Cortana somewhat.

"It's not hidden, just a little... wait I got it." Cortana and everyone else in the room turned to a large monitor on the far side of the room. A picture of a young man in a black ONI officers uniform popped up along with a rather short CSV, strange since even a lowly private would have more information than that.

"Is this all?" Halsey asked beginning to read the information.

"Yes that's it. According to this, he only joined the military two years ago. Enlisted as a Private first class in the marines then a month after that there are reports of and incident then he was taken form his unit and disappeared for a month, later appearing again as an officer." Halsey read on disliking it even more and more.

"This cant be right even the most basic of information is missing." Cortana gestured concern as well.

"Yes and if there is anything else it's not in the records, usually I can easily detect hidden information, if there's anything else it's certainly not stored electronically that's for sure."

"Ma'am how long will this Lieutenant be in our unit?" John asked, already getting bad feelings about all of this.

"Most likely quite a while, not even Admiral Hood knew that much, whatever he is here for it can't be good. We can only hope things go smoothly, In any case the top brass are ordering it, and an order is an order."

"Yes Ma'am." John nodded.

"Well I better be going, Cortana see if you can find anything about this project of ONI's and this Saotome person." Cortana nodded, quickly getting to work trying to crack this latest mystery.

"Well Hood should be down here himself later to brief you in person." However as she started toward the elevator her quick strides slowed, turning back to face them. "By the way, did you guys report to medical this morning?"

"Yes Ma'am, the doctors administered some new shots, they are apparently an improvement on the old ones."

"Very well then." With that Dr. Halsey turned to leave. And it seems no one really knew with the new information received, nothing would be the same anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Pretty short chapter, but I wrote this kind of quickly. As far as I know this is the only Ranma Halo crossover out there. I do have some what of a story line for this, but will see were it goes from here. As for how Ranma got to the year 2552 I might write it in a future chapter, but don't expect something grand, probably something like all the other ranma crossovers out there. Well Review if you have any questions, suggestions, or comments.

New AN: Ok this is an edited version that is hopefully better done than the first. Now I know that this is at least the second Halo Ranma crossover. Story line is finally looking good, and future chapters should be coming on a weekly basis. Remember to visit my profile for news of the status of chapters, and any future stories. My new beta reader added some words below. She address the point I make in my bio, if there someting you don't like and think are wrong well then to bad, it's my fic and changes to the real Halo and Halo book's story line will be made whenever I want.

EC: The basic grammar and sentence structure was enhanced and what not but nothing extreme. I think if we collaborated better on the story and where it was headed I could create a subtext of emotion and feeling to a cold story of Spartans and such. For those of you who love to complain about every single detail that might be tweaked in order to satisfy the author's "artistic" view can and _should _remain silent. It's fan fiction. Don't like it? Make your own. Kthanx.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Halo or Ranma ½.

Halo ½

Chapter 2: Lieutenant Ranma Saotome

Written by: Final Knightmare

Cario Station: Spartan's Quarters

The Master Chief returned to his bunk area as Will, Fred, Kelly and Linda sat down near him.

"What do you think this is about sir?" Fred asked. The Chief sighed, another complication that would hinder his team. He had only escaped Halo and met up with his fellow Spartans a few days ago and already things were not looking good. They knew that the Covenant knew the location of Earth, and they had only a limited amount of time before the Covenant arrived in force to destroy Earth. He considered the facts, ONI knew what they were capable of and did not need spies to find out more, it was unlikely that they would be paranoid of a plot the Spartans were part of or anything of that nature. The next clue was the CSV only two years in the military. Only one month in the Marines be for something happened and he gets taken from the core and returns later as an officer. His conclusion? Something happened to the young private, and ONI saw it fit to perhaps test some new project, much like them. Perhaps they thought up a new way to make super soldiers without the life time of training they needed. The Chief turned to his team mates.

"Judging by what we know already I can only assume that the Lieutenant might not be here to investigate us, most likely he might be a new experiment that ONI has started to create a new super soldier. If that is the case he might be here to closely compare us with him."

"He looked only around twenty years old," Kelly said. "From Private to Lieutenant in a month, what ever the incident that led to his commission was, it must have been something big for such a promotion, not to mention the complete mystery that his CSV is."

"I just don't like the fact he is an officer," Will said. "Him being one means we have to follow his orders, and with the Covenant on our door step I don't like the idea of following an inexperienced Officers orders in what can be the most important fight we may ever be in, that and the fact that as long as he is with us were on babysitting duty." John nodded not liking this one tiny bit. There was unease among the team, but they were brought out of it as Fleet Admiral Hood stepped out of the elevator. John stood quickly

"Officer on the deck!" John barked to his team who were immediately in a line at attention.

"At ease Spartans." They relaxed their stance but none were truly relaxed, tings were happening much to quickly for them to not be worried. Admiral Hood walked to the front of the Spartans as he began. "As you know a young Lieutenant will soon join your squad. However I was recently contacted with more information regarding this unusual appointment. It turns out that what I my self assumed the Lieutenant to be was wrong." The Spartans stiffened if just enough for it to be noticeable to each other. "It appears that he is here to evaluate your hand to hand combat skills, and instruct you on new combat techniques." Not really what they were expecting the Spartans were a little bit confused. The Master Chief spoke up,

"Sir with all due respect our hand to hand combat skills are second to none, and while they may be very useful during combat, we kill more Covenant with weapons that with our bare hands." Admiral Hood Nodded.

"Yes Chief I know but it's not up to me, and what ever he is here to teach you may not be simple moves, Section Three is to smart to do something so frivolous as that, whatever that man is here to teach you must be something quite secret, but like I said there are two many things happing in the background when ONI is concerned. They always have ulterior motives, so it's best to let things play out for now."

"And what of the Covenant Sir," Linda asked just as worried about that as Will and the rest of them. "We may have to go into battle and with our high risk missions, a non Spartan would only hinder our effectiveness."

"Well it just so happens that I asked that my self, but I was only told for you to ask that to Lieutenant Saotome yourself. In any case you and your will team will just hav..." Hood stopped mid sentence and he blinked a few times as a message scrolled across his vision via the neural lace that all COs had.

"Well well it looks like Lieutenant Saotome just arrived at dock bay six, Chief get your men down there to great him, then send him up to the control room is that understood." The Spartans snapped to attention.

"Sir Yes Sir!"

"Dismissed." With that he turned to leave and the Spartans quickly changed to dress uniforms, oblivious to what was to come. Or at least until Cortana appeared over the holo panel. The Spartans turned to see if she had found out anything.

"Chief you wouldn't believe what I just found."

Cario Station: Dock Bay Six

Ranma stepped off the Pelican as it touched down looking around he could see the well coordinated Chaos that was all around. New supplies and upgrades arriving hourly, as they prepared for what everyone, in the military anyway knew was coming. Crates going and coming, soldiers practicing drills off in the corner where they reviewed what to do incase enemy forces landed troops. He made his way to the Control room, or at least he tried to. To be honest everything looked grey to him, nothing like the green forests and nature that he was used to seeing, like in China, or Japan. But that part of his life was behind him now, humanity was on the brink of extinction and its very survival was dependant on him. Ranma turned to look out a port window, now away from Nerima and hundreds of year in the future he knew that he was truly free now, He sighed things were so different now. Ranma started out of the dock bay and down a hall way, then he turned a corner and came face to face with Commander Miranda Keyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short I know but I don't have too much of the story planed out, and with home work, finals, and projects due for school, I don't have too much time. I'll try getting more done more quickly maybe on Thursday,or Sunday, after that the local library near my home will close so my internet access will be limited, and updates may only happen once a week if at all. Remember Reviews energize and inspire me so if you want more please review!

New AN: Alright Chapter 3 is in the works and the story is now more clear to me. Chapter 3 is due sometime next week hopefully before Wednesday. If you noticed on my chapter summary that I changed 'meets an old friend to 'meets another officer' things did not work out so Ranma does not know Commander Keys before this story. Check my profile for the latest news on my progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Halo or Ranma ½.

Halo ½

Chapter 3: Rush to the finish line

Written by: Final Knightmare

Cario Station: Spartan's Quarters

"What is it Cortana?" The Chief asked.

"Well it seams that Spartan 062 is on the way here."

Cario Station: Hallway

He sighed things were so different now. Ranma started out of the dock bay and down a hall way, then he turned a corner and came face to face with Commander Miranda Keyes. Or at least almost since they bumped in to each other, and he fell over on top of her. Needless to say that Ranma ended up in somewhat of an intimate position on top of her. Just his luck that a few female ODST's came by and saw the 'attempted rape.'

"YOU PERVERT!!" SLAP 

Boy did that hurt, realizing what was going to happen when he saw the ODST's he jumped to his feet. "Sorry it was a mistake!"

"Mistake my ass!" Miranda shouted and lunged at him trying to knock him one. He turned to run not wanting to get into this too soon, it seamed that some things tragically stayed the same no matter where or when he was.

"Hey get back here you F$!"

"Get that SON OF A B&#$!!"

The chase was on and Ranma knew better than to stay put and try to explain things, women just didn't pay attention when they were in bash the pervert mode. Ranma prayed that he could lose them soon, it wouldn't do to start off his meeting with his new team mates with a rather colorful introduction. With that he sprinted down the hall with a mob hot on his heals, yup some things just did not change.

Cario Station: Hall way outside of the Spartans Quarters

The Spartans left their quarters and were on the way to meet the new Lieutenant. "What do you think she's coming here for sir?" Fred asked. "Last I heard she retired from the Navy."

"What's got me is the fact that they actually let a Spartan retire." Said Linda. "You would think they would never do that considering how much were needed on the battle field."

"Yah that always confused me some, I mean why would ONI willingly take a Spartan off the front lines." Asked Kelly

"Don't under estimate ONI they most likely had her doing something more important, a secret mission or something along those lines." John answered as they walked toward the hanger bay area.

"But if that's the case why is she coming here now? We were not told she's on her way?" asked Will

"Considering were getting a new instructor she may very well be here for training as well." John said. They were close to the hanger now and a muffled sound could be heard through the hallways, nothing suspicious since a training room was near by and the marines often got a bit rowdy when training.

"Alright I'll buy that, but what about the Lieutenant coming here to train us in new hand to hand combat techniques? We were taught the best moves and skills from all the best martial art schools there are. Why would we need more training? Especially now when were on the eve of a Covenant invasion." Will asked, expressing what they were all thinking. John thought of what he said, it was true there must be another reason why a new trainer was coming, but why and for what reason John did not know.

"Why the Lieutenant is here I don't know, but what ever it's for it must be important, either way it's an order and we will follow it." John said as they neared a blast door.

"Well lets just hope the meeting goes well, we cant have the Lieutenant thinking of us so differently so soon after we meet, there's plenty of people who think that already." Said Kelly.

"You got that right, lets hope this goes well." said Linda as the doors parted and something slammed into them.

Cario Station: Hallway

Ranma ran past several corridors with the mob still hot on his trail. He couldn't use his Umisenken as that would raise to many questions he did not want to answer, so he simply chose to out run them. He turned quickly and spotted a blast door, perfect he could close it behind him. He sprinted and lucky for him since it was already opening, it was to bad someone was standing right on the other side when he ran through it. He had tried to stop himself with his hands but instead of grasping something like the doors he grabbed on to two things he should never have touched. Once again on the floor he looked up to see himself cupping the breasts of two girls who looked more than powerful enough to seriously hurt him.

'shit! not again!' Ranma stood to apologize and continue the run but Kelly and Linda were already on their feet, never noticing the rank on the man's shoulder. It was bad enough that they were caught so off guard but to be knocked to the ground and molested was just too much. Reacting more than they thought they could and a little more embarrassed than they should have been Kelly and Linda did what any woman who had super human strength and training would do, they punched him clear across the room.

"YOU PIECE OF S#!" WHAM 

And so without even knowing it Ranma met the two females of his new team. He hit the opposite side of the room hard and slumped to the floor. It had been a while since he felt that hard of a hit. Ryoga hit harder but still those two packed some serious power. Ranma got up and kept on going, he had to find some where to hide or Admiral Hood so that he could explain things.

'why does this crap always happen to me?' He thought as he continued his run.

The mob ran past after the pervert and the female part of the Spartan team was already on the move, John, Fred, and Will cast a quick glace at each other before they sped after them, whatever was going on the meeting could wait, since obviously some type of criminal was on the lose, though they did wonder why Kelly and Linda had lost their temper so quickly, and why they had gotten a little red.

Cario Station: Control Room

Fleet Admiral Hood Stood by the main display screen thinking about the Covenants imminent arrival. The Spartans may have won a victory when they destroyed the _Unyielding Hierophant_ but the location of Earth was now comprised and sooner or later they would show up to attack. The call had went out and ships were arriving daily, if enough ships arrived and they lucked out, they may just have enough strength to push back an attack. Regardless the final stand was here and now, Earth was too important symbolically and strategically. The war had arrived here and hopefully they would be able to stop the Covenant here. Either way th...

"ADMIRAL!" Hood turned to a top balcony when he heard some one call. Looking up he was met with a sight that he thought he would never see, as an ONI section three officer was running on the top walkway five stories up.

Ranma finally thought he was home free, but just as he finished that thought the door opposite the walkway opened and some of his pursuers cut him off, apparently they split up some time back to catch him. Stuck between a rock and a hard place Ranma did the only logical thing and made a running jump off the walkway and down near Admiral Hood. The Spartans, Miranda, and the ODST all gaped as the man leapt to the ground floor of the control room. Sure while the Spartans could very well do that jump they would need the armor to make it look as easy as the man did when he lightly touched the ground near the Admiral.

"SIR LIEUTENANT RANMA SAOTOME REPORTING AS ORDERED SIR!" Ranma said still a little out of breath from the case. "and if you don't mind sir I could use a little help explaining things." Hood cleared his throat still a little shocked as he witnessed a non Spartan fall and easily survive such a fall.

"Yes Lieutenant, some explanations are in order."

By now the Spartans had reached the bottom floor and raced to protect the Admiral, but stopped as he waved for them to stand down. What ever was going on they did not like it, everyone was thinking of how the man had survived without even a sprained ankle, however more than that Kelly thought of how easily he had out ran her, she was the fastest Spartan and yet she never even closed the distance with the man until he ran into the trap. Whatever was going on she vowed to find out what this man was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Alright time for some news. First off the library near me home has officially closed for three months, that means that my Internet usage has been severely cut. Next is that with graduation less than a month away some of my teachers got it into their heads that now would be a great time to dump $& loads of work on us. Also I recently got Xenosaga III (this is actually motivating me to write a Xenosaga fic). What does this add up to? Well in a nut shell it's that chapters will be coming on slow from now on. I will however try to bust out a chapter every week at least. The length of chapters is affected by this and most will be about this long. Sucks I know but I just don't have the time. However like I said schools almost out and after that Chapters should be longer and coming out more frequently. Sorry but that's how it goes. As for Spartan 062 fans of the Halo universe should know her easily.

FYI: Just as a bit of bonus background info on this story:

1- Originally Ranma was to be a Dr. Halsey's estranged son who through a twist of fate was taken by a different team of scientists and became another Spartan.

2- Another idea was that ranma would eat age mushrooms and use the Nanban mirror to come to the future of Halo, just in time to become part of the Spartan teams training on Reach.

You never know I might write another version some time, I really like # 1 so I may try writing that some time. Either way continue to review and know that edits to the story may still be in the works. Also make sure to check my profile for the status of all my fics or future projects. If you have any questions send me an email or write it an a review. Until next time this is Final Knightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Halo or Ranma ½.

Halo ½

Chapter 4: Meet the team

Written by: Final Knightmare

Cario Station: Control Room

By now things have calmed down. Admiral Hood had listened to what Lieutenant Saotome said and although he did not really believe so many crazy things could happen by accident he decided to leave it as it was. After having listened to what they all had to say Hood had dismissed the pissed off ODST's and Commander Miranda. The only ones still in the empty control room were Admiral Hood, Lieutenant Saotome and the Spartans. Hood turned to face them.

"Well now if all the excitement for today is over with, we can get under way." He turned to look at the Lieutenant who still was a bit relived from almost being captured by the women. "You are Lieutenant Ranma Saotome correct?" The Spartans suddenly stiffened and payed even more close attention, 'was this our new trainer?' were the thoughts of most, but what was on Kelly and Linda's minds was the fact that they suddenly remembered that they had hit a superior officer.

"Sir yes Sir" Ranma said, but on the inside all this military crap was getting to him.

"Well then Lieutenant I was briefed on your mission but perhaps you would care to elaborate."

"Well sir my orders were to report to Cario Station and meet with my new team to train them in my fammily's school of martial art's." Admiral Hood looked puzzled.

"Your Families school?"

"Yes sir, Musabetsu Kakuto Ryo was founded by a martial arts master and his knowledge was passed on to my father, and I was chosen by the master to become the heir to the school."

"Well then Lieutenant seeing as you're here you should meet your new team." Ranma looked puzzled.

"umm.. were is my team sir."

"Right behind you." Ranma turned to the Group of five soldiers behind him, now starting to get a bad feeling that he may have already started out things on the wrong foot again. "Lieutenant Saotome this is the team you will be assigned to. Spartans introduce your selves." The Spartans stiffened and began with the Master Chief stepping forward followed by the rest.

"Sir Spartan number one one seven sir."

"Sir Spartan number zero four three sir."

"Sir Spartan number one zero four sir."

"Sir Spartan number zero five eight sir."

"Sir Spartan number zero eight seven sir."

Ranma looked onto the assembled team before him, he concentrated on them only now seeing how they were different to the others onboard. He could feel the energy flowing from them, they were warriors unlike any he had ever seen. Each one he could feel had tremendous power and skill that far surpassed any of the soldiers he had met since he had arrived. Now he understood why he had been chosen to come here and teach these soldiers his skills. If they were already trained as well as he had been told then his skills would make them invincible. He stepped closer and spoke to the ranking Spartan.

"Well then Master Chief my names Lieutenant Ranma Saotome, and it looks like well be working together from now on."

Cario Station: Dr.Halsey's Office

Dr. Halsey sat in her comfortable chair with the lights dimmed as she and Cortana saw the chaos that was Ranma's arrival on Cario Station. Cortana had contacted her a bit before the chaos had began and they were only now really commenting on what had just happened.

"The lieutenant is quite a strange person isn't he doctor."?

Cario Station: Control Room

AHCHOOO!! Ranma sneezed.

"Are you ok Lieutenant." asked Admiral Hood. Ranma waved him off.

"I'm ok that happens from time to time."

Cario Station: Dr. Halsey's Office

"Yes Cortana quite strange indeed." Halsey frowned as she continued to stare at the picture of Saotome they had gotten from his questionable CSV. Cortana noticed this and decided to go for some teasing.

"Don't you think he's a little to young for you doctor?" cortana said as she smirked. Halsey turned to her a bit irritated.

"Yes, I meant no its- oh just be quite Cortana." Cortana started giggling not quite expecting the doctor to get that flustered.

"So if that's not why your staring a hole through the picture then what is it Dr." Halsey frowned at he AI but answered nonetheless.

"First of all im not staring at him, Im trying to remember something because now that I think about it I'm pretty sure I remember either him or his name from some where." Cortana finally got a little more serious.

"Oh really where have you seen him before."

"I cant be to sure but I think that I may have seen him sitting in on one of my reports to the ONI brass at Reach, but I cant be sure."

"Do you know what he might have been there for?"

"I can't be sure but considering his recent assignment to the Spartan unit he may have been there to examine either me or just learn more information on the Spartans, either way he's into something deep if he is privy to so much information that is talked about in that counsel room."

"Do you think he poses a threat to the Spartans?"

"It's to early to know anything, but I'm confidant my Spartans are up to any challenge." Halsey leaned forward studying the picture. 'I'm watching you Mr. Saotome.' she thought.

Cario Station: Hallway on the way to the Spartans Quarters

"This way to the bunk area sir." said the master chief as the Spartans and their new teammate walked back to their bunk area. The meeting was over after Admiral Hood asked a few questions and dismissed them. Several questions lingered in the Spartans minds and now seamed as good a time as any.

"Excuse me Lieutenant permission to speak sir." Ranma turned to the Spartan that had said her name was zero eight seven.

"Sure go ahead, and just between all of us just call me Ranma I don't really care for all that military jargon that the higher ups like to use all the time." The Spartans shared a quick look at each other. 'what kind of officer rises to that rank with that attitude?'

"Well sir myself and zero fifty eight would like to apologize for striking you earlier sir, we are terribly sorry and were totally out of line." Ranma colored a bit as he remembered just why they had hit him.

"Look there's no need to apologize, I get into those situations all the time so don't worry about it."

"Either way sir I'd just like to apologize."

"Myself included sir, I don't really know what came over us." Linda said.

"Look its fine, trust me I'm tougher than I look." They looked curious at that, as they just remembered that this man before them had survived two hits from two Spartans to the chest, even an ODST would have a hard time surviving that. Fred decided to ask more about the reason he was here.

"Sir I have a question."

"Well go ahead, like I said all this military stuff really isn't me."

"Well sir I was just curious as to what kind of martial arts you would be teaching us."

"Well Like I told Hood I will be teaching you Musabetsu Kakuto Ryo translated it means School of Indiscriminate Grappling however it is most commonly known as Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Anything Goes Sir?"

"Yes its quite a formidable martial art, but lets leave the lesson until we get in a gym and away from any ears that may be listening." John cast a quick glance around the hall searching for any movement then turned to the Lieutenant.

"Do you suspect any one is trying to hear this knowledge sir?" He asked wondering what could be so important about a martial arts skill. Ranma turned to the chief, the ranking Spartan and most likely the most experienced and respected if he was the leader.

"Well its hard to say but I've learned that it's better to be safe than sorry when it comes to secrets." With that the Spartans soon arrived at the bunk area and walked in. John turned to address the lieutenant.

"Here we are sir there's plenty of bunks so you can chose any one you want. We have a small practice area, and a maintenance area for our armor on the far side." Ranma looked around the spacious room that the Spartans had all to themselves, he cast a glace at the armor of the far side of the room. Five dull green suits of armor were in a line suspended by specially made racks for the MJOLNIR armor. Based on what he had been told, the armor significantly increased the total effectiveness of a Spartan by several times, by increasing strength, endurance, speed, reaction time, and many other benefits. The armor was good, but he would need to train them out of armor to be truly effective. Ranma checked the time then turned to the Spartans.

"Alright then we have some time so we may as well get started. I got clearance to use a gym for our selves so I want you guys in work out clothes and down at the gym on the floor below us right away." John snapped to attention.

"Sir yes Sir!" The Spartans turned to quickly change from there Dress Uniforms to some PT clothes for what ever the lieutenant had in mind.

Ranma dropped his bags on an empty bunk near where the Spartan's bunks, and started out of the room to go wait for the Spartans who were quickly changing. Ranma calmly made his to the elevators and went down to the lower floor. The Spartans definitely had the skills to adapt quickly to the training, and if they had enough practice he was sure that some might even be able to use Ki abilities... unfortunately the covenant would probably not give them the time to train either way they were a team and sooner or later they would know more about him, best to get some stuff out right now. Ranma did not have to wait long, the doors opened and in came the Spartans.

Cario Station: Dr. Halsey's Office

The holo panel lit up and Haisly turned to see if Cortana had found out anything.

"Well have you found out anything about Lieutenant Saotome Cortana."

"Not exactly but I did find out he and the Spartans just entered Gym number three which is off limits to anyone but them, perhaps a sneak peak inside will tell us something?"

"Can you see what's going on inside?" As soon as she said that Halsey realized how dumb that question was. Cortana gave her that 'are you crazy look'.

"Never mind just show me." Cortana mumbled something about who did she think she was talking to, but other wise turned to the monitor on the Doctors desk and fed the live video data to the computer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: It's been more than a month now and this chapter has been in a disk for about that long sitting collecting dust. I stoped writing this about a week after school because of the papers I had to write for some classes. After that I went away for some time on a vacation of sorts so that's why it's been so long. I have found that I have less time now than during school which is strange but true. I only cleaned the chapter up a bit and posted it for any one who wanted more. Sorry it is not more but my time and my enthusiasm for this fic are low right now. While the fic is not dead I just wanted to say that it may be some time before any more updates. Hopefully I will be able to write more but untill then I just wanted to say sorry but that's life and right now mine is quite hectic.


	5. Chapter 5

Officially dead and not coming back, if anyone is disappointed there are three reasons why I stopped this story, one is that I started during summer break and when I entered school again I no longer had the time to continue, second is that I simply lost track of where the story was going and realized that I had no true goal in mind for its future, and lastly I was losing interest in Ranma and slowly becoming more of a fan of the Naruto Anime.

However with this final update to Halo ½ I want everyone to know that I am writing again and Chapter one of another story that I have been thinking of for a long time now is up so I hope you head over to my profile and check it out.


End file.
